Momentos Felices
by Gaburieru524
Summary: Una historia sobre esas existencias que buscan vivir esos días tan felices de antes. sin importar que ocurra ellos solo quieren vivir sus días en paz... ellos quieren volver a sentirse como humanos...


**Momentos Felices | Capitulo 1- Chico Bullying**

* * *

><p>Un hombre y su hija iban en el auto, através del vecindario.<p>

-Adiós perrito- saludaba con su manito por la ventana la niña -Papá ¿A donde vamos?- pregunto

-es una sorpresa- respondió su padre

/

En un extraño lugar, se podría decir sombrío lugar, estaban discutiendo dos personas: uno era el amo del destino y el otro era el amo del limbo

-¡Deja de jugar con los recuerdos de los niños!- decía un hombre vestido de traje elegante y con lentes a un muchacho que llevaba un toga negro y una mascara oscura que resaltaba sus ojos color amarillo mientras le pegaba levemente con su libro-

-¡oye!- decía enojado y molesto el amo del limbo, al parecer no le había gustado el golpe por parte de aquel sujeto que era su acompañante obligatorio…

Ambos seguían discutiendo, ignorando la situación actual en el mundo de los mortales…

/

Mientras tanto en el centro de la pasiva ciudad, entre tiendas y tiendas, podremos ver una pequeña juguetería, esta juguetería se llama Toysland bajo el lema "Nuestros juguetes te harán tan felices, es un nuevo amigo", curioso ya que este…

-¡ahhh!-

_¿Pero que coño?_

…

-al fin, otro día en el que podemos saber que niño o niña nos adoptará- dijo saltando Boli, una conejita gris de peluche, con una canasta llena de flores y dulces

-Espero que ya me adopten, hace tiempo que no salgo de aquí necesito ver otra vez el mundo- decía mientras se arreglaba el cabello Mily, una muñeca de porcelana vestida como una princesa de cuentos de hadas-

-¡NO! ¡QUIERO QUE ME ADOPTEN A MI!- grito Boli con un tic en el ojo

-Chicas cálmense, recuerden que todos tienen una oportunidad, y debemos llevarnos bien- dijo Marrie, una muñeca de porcelana con un aspecto muy casual.

-Tienes razón je jeje- decía entre risitas Boli

-¡Ya vienen!- grito Eddy, un osito de peluche que estaba en la ventana

Todos corren rápidamente para acomodarse en sus puestos

-los engañe- dijo aguantando la risa Eddy

-ahhh- todos empezaron a tirarle bolas de papel al osito de peluche

-Bueno, espero y ustedes tengan suerte chicas…- decía mientras hacia ojitos de perrito en su vitrina Marrie- Yo... yo no puedo salir-

-y ya comenzó…- dijo Mily girando los ojos

Marrie solo comenzó a hacer pucheros desde su vitrina

-Ya dejen de quejarse, tu deja de ponerte tan histérica ¡y tu! ¡DEJA DE LLORAR!- ordeno Derek, un muñeco de porcelana vestido de traje

-¡ahí viene el raro!- dijo Lizzy mientras se escondía, Lizzy era una vaquita de peluche

-¡ahhh!- todos se pusieron en sus puestos muy asustados

Las puertas del local se abrieron, dejando entrar a un tipo algo alto, con ojeras que se notaba que dormía poco y una sonrisa torcida e incomoda para cualquiera que estuviera en la misma habitación que el. Muchos pensarían que esta drogado o loco. Pero simplemente lo podemos catalogar como un demente… Ese tipo era Jordan

-Hola Marrie- dijo Jordan sonriendo mientras que con su dedo tocaba el vidrio de la vitrina donde estaba

-ahhh!- grito Marrie Intentándose alejar pero obviamente la pared no la iba dejar

-jejeje eres graciosa- dijo aun sonriendo de forma espeluznante

-buenos dias - dijo entrando al local una chica Afroamerica de cabello castaño, era Lisa con su actitud ruda y decidida de siempre

-jeje- rió Jordan levantando del cabello a Marrie, el pollito que estaba en su gorro empezo a picotearle la mano

-¡Ya!- grito Lisa mientras le pegaba con su bolso al tipo de sonrisa espeluznante -¡Dejala!-dijo mientras le quitaba a Marrie de las manos y la ponía en la vitrina y le entregaba un dulce –Tranquila-

-gracias Lisa- dijo sonriente la muñeca

-gracias Lisa jejejeje- decía en tono de burla en el joven espeluznante

-¡cállate y ve a trabajar!- ordeno enojada la Afroamericana al mando

/

Caminando por la calle iban para la tienda dos hombres, uno algo ya mayor, gordito y simpático: El Sr. Sonrisas, dueño de Toysland. Siempre ha sido amable y mucha gente lo conoce, siempre cuando atiende a un niño o niña siempre les dice "escoge a tu mejor amigo de confianza".

El otro todavía algo joven es Frank Williams es un empleado muy antiguo (se podría decir) de la tienda, es algo tímido y sufre unos pequeños tics desde pequeño pero aun así nada le impide ser fiel empleado para el Sr. Sonrisas.

-¿A-así que consiguió o-o-otro m-muñeco?- tartamudeo el joven Frank

-si muchacho pero este se lo compre a un buen amigo hace años pero, lo tenia guardado, así que decidí llevarlo para que le haga compañía a Marrie- dijo el Sr. Sonrisas a su empleado de confianza

-¿A-a Marrie?- volvió a preguntar tartamudeando

-si, este muñeco se lo compre al antiguo dueño o mejor dicho padre de Marrie, era gran amigo- dijo lleno de nostalgia el mayor

-d-de seguro lo fue, s-señor- dijo sonriendo

-jeje muchacho siempre le subes el animo a la gente- dijo sonriendo el dueño de la juguetería

-b-bueno- dijo Frank un tanto confundido

/

Mientras tanto en la tienda

Lisa estaba haciendo el recibo de compra de un juguete -Aquí esta- dijo mientras le daba la bolsa con el juguete a una señora, esa señora era reconocida en la ciudad, siempre fue una mujer muy amable con todos, la señora Dolly.

-Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa la señora Dolly

-tenga un buen día, señora Dolly- dijo amablemente Lisa

-bueno hijo, puedes elegir cualquier juguete- dijo mirando a su hijo

-ok mamá- dijo el chico mientras comenzaba a recorre los pasillos –Mmm… son buenos pero ¿cual elijo?- se acerca a un estante que tenia un gran cartel arriba –"Momentos felices"... Bueno creo que tal vez puede elegir algo de aquí- Entre miradas y miradas toma la caja de donde el interior se podía ver una conejita -Boli Bombón… lindo nombre- Se llevo la caja corriendo a donde su madre indicándole que ese juguete quería

-esta bien, señorita- decía la señora Dolly mientras mostraba el juguete que había elegido su hijo

-si- dijo Lisa veía bien a la conejita

-¡ja! Señorita…- decía Jordan burlonamente mientras ordenaba unas cajas al fondo

-¡cállate! disculpe ¿se llevara este juguete?- pregunto recobrando su compostura

-si ¿cuanto cuesta?- pregunto

-serian 25.46- dijo mientras marcaba números en la caja registradora

-aquí tiene- dijo mientras le daba el dinero a la muchacha- listo, Jack ya nos vamos- dijo mientras miraba a su querido hijo

-ok mamá- dijo feliz el muchachito

La mujer tomó al juguete y se fue junto a su hijo

-feliz mañana- se despidió amablemente la muchacha

/

Mientras caminaban por la acera, el chico admiraba su juguete

-es muy linda, ¿verdad mamá?- pregunto sonriendo el muchacho

-si hijo- dijo su madre mientras miraba también la linda conejita que su hijo había elegido

Después de una tarde agitada la señora Dolly y su hijo llegaron a su apartamento, para descansar un rato.

-¿guardaste todo lo que te dije en la nevera?- pregunto mientras se quitaba su saco

-si mamá, ¿puedo jugar ya con Boli?- pregunto

-esta bien hijo- dijo mientras se retiraba a descansar

Tomando la bolsa donde estaba la caja, corrió rápidamente a su habitación, sacando de la caja a la peluche, sin dudarlo la abrazo-eres tan suave, te quiero Boli- dijo muy alegre el muchachito

A la mañana siguiente, Jack se preparaba para ir al colegio, sentó a Boli en la cama recostándola en la almohada, le dio un beso en la frente y dijo…

-pronto volveré y podremos jugar mucho, pórtate bien- dijo sonriendo, tomo su mochila, salio de casa y se fue en el autobús escolar

Una vez y su dueño se había ido la peluche se empezó a mover a su libertad

-si claro portarme bien jejeje- dijo mientras empezaba a saltar en la cama- extrañaba las camas- dijo feliz –mmm… pero que rara habitación, es muy colorida para un chico... bueno tengo que esperarlo- dijo mientras se sentaba en la misma y se quedaba viendo la puerta esperando a su dueño.

Al pasar de las horas Boli dormía, hasta que unos sonidos de afuera la despertaron, cuando se asomo a ver pudo ver a su dueño siendo golpeado por otros chicos que le decían cosas horribles como marica, peste, afeminado, adefesio… al ver esto, Boli enfureció y le vino un tic a su ojo

-jaja marica- decían los chicos

-¡oigan!- grito enojada la peluche, no dejaría que unos mocosos insultaran a su dueño…

-¿eh?- los chicos miraban por todos lados preguntándose quien había dicho eso

-¡aquí arriba tarados!- grito la peluche

-¡pero que carajo!- dijo uno de los chicos acompañado por la cara de asombro de los otros

-B-Boli- dijo sorprendido el muchacho que estaba en el piso

-¡ÑAAAA!- grito la conejita mientras se tiraba sobre uno de ellos y le mordía la cara.

-¡ahhh! ¡Déjame!- dijo mientras se la quitaba de encima y retrocedía asustado

Los demás solo se echaron a correr…

-¿estas bien?- pregunto preocupada a su dueño

-e-eh… ¿puedes hablar? ¿y- y moverte?- pregunto un poco sorprendido

-si, vamos adentro- dijo ella

-o-okey- dijo mientras recogía sus cosas y cargaba a Boli y entraba con ella -g-gracias por ayudarme…- agradeció

-de nada pero ¿por que te pegaron esos chicos?- pregunto

-e-es que...soy gay- dijo apenado

-ohhh… no le veo el problema- dijo ella

-ellos si y bueno...-

-¡pues no te vas a dejar!- dijo ella

-¿eh?-

-ellos van a pagar... porque tengo un plan- dijo mientras se acercaba a el y le contaba al oído el plan

/

A la mañana siguiente en la hora del almuerzo…

-¿e-estas segura de esto Boli?- pregunto un poco dudoso el chico

-si, ahora sigue el plan- dijo mientras se escondía en su mochilla

-oh que ricos chocolates, mi madre es muy considerada – dijo Jack tomándolos, apunto de comerse uno-

Los muchachos que lo molestaban lo vieron con los chocolates e inmediatamente se le acercaron

-esos chocolates no los puedes comer- decía uno de los muchachos mientras le arrebata los chocolates de la mano

-p-pero pero ¿por que?- pregunto el un poco intimidado

-¡por marica!- le respondió uno de ellos mientras comía los chocolates junto a sus otros colegas…

-si coman malditos, coman- decía en voz baja la conejita de peluche… su plan estaba yendo al pie de la letra…

Jack al ver como ellos se los comían se sentía algo feliz... satisfecho de lo que había hecho…

Mas tarde en la clase los chicos comenzaron a sentirse mal, se sujetaban el estomago, muchos pensarían que les puso laxantes a los chocolates pero no fue así… esto fue otro nivel, los chicos comenzaron a retorcerse del dolor, la maestra angustiada llamaba una ambulancia, comenzaban a salirles una espuma blanca de la boca, al toser sentían como sus gargantas se cerraban, Jack no evitaba sentirse feliz al ver lo que pasaba, todo eso era bueno… no se sentía culpable… los chicos vomitaban sangre, cuando llego la ambulancia ya era tarde murieron envenenados...

-gracias Boli- agradeció en voz baja el muchacho

-de nada, Jack- dijo en voz baja mientras sonreía feliz la conejita

Nunca nadie sospecho de Jack… solo se catalogo como un accidente trágico…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de The Writer:<strong> primer capitulo oficial de la saga Momentos Felices, creada originalmente por Helga Martinez Morgan... co-creada por Gabriel [DATOS PURGADOS]

"Momentos Felices"

Primer capitulo completo

Segundo capitulo pronto


End file.
